The Romantics B.R.F.C.
left|thumb|Spielszene bei den Flemish Open 2007 "The Romantics Beach Rugby Football Club", gewöhnlich als "Romantics" bezeichnet, ist ein Beach Rugby Team, bei dem die Spieler, die meist bei einer anderen Mannschaft unter Vertrag stehen, für eine oder mehrere Turniere ausgewählt und eingeladen werden. Für jedes Turnier wird ein Don ausgewählt, welcher das Team anführt und die Spieler auswählt und einlädt. Folgt ein Spieler dieser Einladung, wird er auf Lebzeiten Mitglied dieses Vereines. Die Romantics spielen traditionell jedes Jahr unter einem neuen Motto. Bedingungen für eine Einladung sind das Können des Spielers, sowie seine soziale Kompetenz. Eine Berufung wird als große Ehre angesehen und ist nicht an Herkunft, Hautfarbe oder Glauben gebunden. Der Club legt wert auf eine körperbetonte, jedoch attraktive Spielweise mit harten Tacklings und schönen Spielzügen. Motto ...sand has its own rulez... Geschichte The Romantics wurden im Jahr 2006 am Tag der ersten Teilnahme am Trier Beach Rugby Festival gegründet. Dieses Turnier konnte dann auch prompt gewonnen werden. Auffällig war schon bei diesem ersten Auftritt der Romantics, dass die Spieler in eher rugbyuntypischer Spielkleidung antraten, es wurde in Hawaiihemden und mit Stirnbändern gespielt. Der Sommer 2007 stand im Motto von rhythmischen Reggae Beats, langen Rasta-Zöpfen. Unter jamaikanischer Flagge, tratt der Club bei einigen sehr stark besetzten internationalen und nationalen Turnieren an. Auf der äusserst erfolgreichen Rasta-Tour 2007 verloren The Romantics lediglich 2 (von über 45) Partien und konnten dabei das größte und traditionsreichste deutsche Beach Rugby Turnier in Bad Köstritz gewinnen, welches u.a. ein offizielles Turnier des European Beach Rugby Committee ist und daher stets über ein sehr starkes, internationales Teilnehmerfeld verfügt. Ausserdem wurde unter 40 Mannschaften der 3. Platz bei den Flemish Open in Wenduine (Belgien) erreicht, nachdem man in einem dramatischen Halbfinale erst nach Verlängerung und mit einem Spieler weniger (Platzverweis) ausgeschieden war. Beim letzten Turnier der Rasta-Tour konnte ein 2. Platz beim Beach Rugby Festival in Trier erreicht werden, hier musste man sich im Finale dem ehemaligen französischen Erstligisten R.C. Strasbourg geschlagen geben. Zum Ende des Jahres 2007 stand noch die Christmas-Tour auf dem Programm. Auch hier präsentierten sich The Romantics gewohnt spielfreudig und konnten als Resultat dieser Spielfreude die Hanseatic Beach Masters, welche in Hamburg stattfanden, gewinnen. Jahr 2008 Im Jahr 2008 gehen die Romantics wieder auf Tour. Das Motto lautet Mullet -Tour und Stationen der Tournee werden das Ameland Beach Rugby Festival (Niederlande), die Flemish Open (Belgien) und das Super Beach Rugby Tournament in Lignano (Italien) sein. Bei der Mullet-Tour 2008, werden die Romantics wieder mit zahlreichen deutschen Nationalspielern an den Start gehen, u.a. haben neben dem aktuellen Kapitän der Deutsche Rugby-Union-Nationalmannschaft Colin Grzanna vom Berliner Rugby Club auch der englische Nationalspieler Phil Christophers, der zur Zeit beim französischen Erstligisten Castres Olympique aktiv ist, ihre Teilnahme zugesagt. Erfolge right|thumb|Trier Beach Rugby Festival 2007 * 1. Beach Rugby Festival (Trier) 2006 * 3. Flemish Open Beach Rugby (Wenduine) 2007 * 1. Schwarzbier Cup Bad Köstritz (Gera) 2007 * 1. Hanseatic Beach Masters (Hamburg) 2007 Mitglieder Hat ein Spieler eine Einladung des Romantics Management angenommen, so bleibt er Mitglied des Vereins auf Lebenszeit. In den vergangenen zwei Spielzeiten sind einige der besten deutschen Rugbyspieler für The Romantics aufgelaufen, u.a.: *Tim Coly /RC Strasbourg (deutscher Nationalspieler im 15er Rugby und Kapitän des RC Strasbourg) *Clemens von Grumbkow /RC Orleans (deutscher 15er und 7er Nationalspieler) *Alexander Widiker /RC Orleans (deutscher 15er Nationalspieler) *Steffen Thier /RG Heidelberg (ehemaliger Kapitän der 7er Nationalmannschaft und 15er Nationalspieler) *Oliver Stock /RG Heidelberg (deutscher 15er und 7er Nationalspieler) *Till Behnke /Berliner Rugby Club (deutscher 15er und 7er Nationalspieler) Weblinks *TheRomantics.de Offizielle Website *Super Beach Rugby Lignano *Ameland Beach Rugby Festival Medien Kategorie:Rugbyverein (Deutschland)